Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted. Among solar cells, a back contact solar cell, in which both a terminal for outputting electrons to the outside and a terminal for outputting holes to the outside are formed on a back surface of a substrate (i.e., a surface of the substrate on which light is not incident), has been developed. In the back contact solar cell, a light receiving area is increased, and thus the efficiency of the back contact solar cell is improved.
A panel type solar cell module is manufactured by connecting the plurality of back contact solar cells in series or in parallel to one another, so as to obtain a desired output.